1. Technical Field
This invention relates to ultrasonic testing and inspection apparatus for testing and inspecting rod weld ends such as for example the weld joining an end portion to a rod carrying nuclear fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weld inspection apparatus utilizing manually adjustably transducer mountings may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,286 wherein apparatus for inspecting elongated seam welds progressively formed in work moving along a production line is disclosed. The present invention differs patentably from this disclosure in providing for a unique and patentably distinct apparatus for mounting transducers used in ultrasonic testing of rod end welds by providing apparatus that may be remotely actuated with respect to the test area and wherein the apparatus is capable of adjustably positioning the transducer on a plane common with said rod while maintaining a desired focal depth of the transducer signals with respect to the rod end weld being inspected.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,290 discloses a system for ultrasonic inspection of tubular objects, such as pipe, wherein the tubular object is rotated on its longitudinal axis is spaced relation to a transducer which is positioned on a dolly which is movable on a parallel path with respect to the tubular object being inspected. The present invention does not incorporate any of the apparatus used in the system of the patent for moving the transducer on a path parallel to the rod end weld being inspected but does provide for adjustment of each of a plurality of transducers individually positioned radially with respect to the area of inspection and on planes common to the longitudinal axis of the rod having the end weld.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,254 discloses an ultrasonic inspection apparatus for elongate members wherein the elongate members are moved through the apparatus and the apparatus positioning and holding the transducers are relatively fixed with respect thereto.
The principal novelty in the present invention is the provision of the remotely adjustable means positioning the transducers relative to the rod end weld being tested whereby the transducers supported and adjustably positioned by the apparatus may be moved relative to the rod end weld being tested while maintaining the desired focal depth with respect thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,735 discloses an installation for ultrasonic testing of metallic cans and relates to a supply system for maintaining a desirable level of water in a measuring vessel. The system includes emitter-receiver transducers mounted on the side walls of the vessel and focused on the axis of the metallic can passing through the device. The transducers may be manually adjusted for changing the focal distance thereof. There is no disclosure or suggestion of the novel apparatus of the present invention in which the apparatus is remotely actuated and maintains a predetermined focal depth of the transducer with respect to the area of inspection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,609 discloses a tube inspection system comprising an ultrasonic "non-destructive" testing system wherein elongated work pieces such as tubing traveling at high rates of speed are examined by a plurality of transducers positioned along the path of travel of the tubing. The transducers are carried by individual, manually adjustable devices for moving the same on paths parallel to the tubing being examined transversely thereof and circumferentially about an axis spaced with respect to the tubing being inspected.
In the present invention, the apparatus mounting the transducers is both remotely controlled and more importantly capable of moving the transducers on an axis based on the rod end weld so as to maintain a desired focal depth with respect thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,418 discloses a system for determining tube eccentricity in which sensors of the ultrasonic type are mounted on movable sensing heads on guide means having rollers engaging the tube moving thereby and supporting it in predetermined spaced relation from the sensors. The sensors are individually, manually adjustable radially of the tube being examined.
The present invention has no comparable structure in the apparatus positioning and adjustably supporting the transducers with respect to the rod weld ends being tested.
The present invention discloses a unique and highly practical apparatus that adjustably mounts ultrasonic testing devices in any desired number of radially and circumferentially spaced relation to a rod weld end to be ultrasonically tested and provides structure adjusting the positioning of said ultrasonic testing devices while maintaining a desired focal depth of each transducer with respect to the weld area being tested.